So long and goodbye Inuyasha
by KNDfreak
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic. After seeing kikyo and inuyasha together, kagome goes back home and seals the well forever. How can inuyasha fix this? Rated T for swearing.
1. Break my heart

_Keep running..._

_Don't look back..._

_Forget everything..._

_Don't let him see..._

_Let the tears flow..._

_Foget the lies he told..._

_You're nothing to him..._

_Go down the well..._

_Where he can't reach you..._

_Where he can't see you cry..._

_Or see the hurt in your eyes..._

_Go down the well..._

_Inuyasha...why did you betrayed me? _Kagome stopped by the well as she wiped away the tears. _Inuyasha._ She thought as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Flashback_

Kagome climed out of the well with a smile on her face.

"Glad that's over, huh?" She looked at the sky. The sun was almost down. _Inuyasha is probably gonna kill me._ She thought as she swung her legs over and was about to head for the village when somethng caught her eye. Something white. When she got a clear shot of what is it, she gasped. _A soul collector. Kikyo. _She thought. _If kikyo is here then that means..._ Kagome followed the little soul collector, half hoping she wasn't right. The soul collector was leader straight to a medow where kikyo was waiting. Kagome looked on as she hid behind a tree, feeling her heart race. Just then, a shadow jumped in front of kikyo. Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes half way. _Oh Inuyasha. _

"What is it?" Inuyasha grunted. Kikyo smiled.

"Did you make up your mind yet? Will you join me like you said?" She asked. Inuyasha and kagome was taking back. Tears slowly fell.

"I promise you, kikyo, that I would join hell with you." Inuyasha paused.

"And that's the promise I will keep." By now, kagome end up running towards the well, not hearing the rest and not wanting to.

_Flashback_

Kagome tighten her fist, then loosen it. _He'll always have her and no matter what I do, no matter what I say, she'll always be his first._ She gripped her yellow bag. _And no matter how many times I tried, he's still loves her. _She open her eyes, which was filled with tears, and looked down the well. _I'll always be second compare to her. I'm just a second version of kikyo and he wants the real one. _She sat on the side of the well, preparing to jump. _I'm sorry I'm not what you want Inuyasha. I'm not her and I'll never will be._ She jumped into the well. _So long and goodbye Inuyasha._ Then she landed and climed out of the well, not seeing green anywhere. She took the remaing jewels in her hands and squeezed the jar.

"I wish the well was closed so no one, not even Inuyasha, can pass." The jewel started to glow then stopped.

"Farewell Inuyasha. May you have a good life with kikyo." She walked up the steps and closed the door. Then she walked to her house.

"I'm home." She said. Souta turned around.

"I thought you were in the Feudal Era." He said.

"Lets just say you'll be seeing me here for a long time." She replied, going up stairs. Then her mother and grandpa came in, watching her go upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Grandpa asked.

"Boy trouble." Her mother said.

"Huh?" Grandpa turned to her.

_Back in the Feudal Era_

"Where is she? Isn't she suppose to be here by now?" A little fox demon, shippo, asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be here." The demon slayer, sango, said.

"I bet that no good half demon ticked her off." Shippo said. Then a fist hit him upside his head.

"Can it you little runt." The half demon said.

"Inuyasha, where's kagome? Wasn't she with you?" Sango asked.

"That wench isn't here?"

"That's not the point." The monk, miroku said.

"Then what's point?" Inuyasha said, daring him to say something smart.

"You need to go get her!" Shippo yelled, earning another smack upside his head by the dog demon.

"Didn't I say 'can it'?!"

"Shippo has a point, you need to find her. She could be lost." Sango said.

"How can she? She knows the way to the village."

"Inuyasha..." Sango said (More like growled.)

"Fine." Inuyasha mumbled and was off. _Stupid wench._ He thought. Then he made it to the well and jumped in...only...the well didn't let him pass.

"What the hell?" He jumped out and jumped again. Again, the well didn't let him pass. _She must have seal the well._ The little doggy ears flattened. _Why?_

_Back with Kagome_

Kagome slid into the tub. _Oh yeah now this is relaxing._ She open her eyes. _I wonder...if he's okay._ She shook her head.

"Of couse he's okay! He has everything he wanted...right?" She sighed. _No! Can't think about that. I'm back where I belong and he's where he belong. The end. I need to catch up with my work in school which I haven't been for a long time!_ Again, she sighed.

_Back in the Feudal Era_

For the hundredth time, Inuyasha jumped out and jumped in. The well still didn't let him.

"Damn it!" He mumbled. He sighed. Just what was going on?

"Open up!"

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped and looked up to see sango.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The well is closed." He mumbled.

"what?"

"The well is closed." He repeated.

"Huh? How?" He shrugged.

"I'm guessing kagome must have did this." A new voice said. Inuyasha looked up to see both shippo and miroku.

"Yeah."

"What did you now?!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha shrugged, but not before smelling a farmiliar sent. _She was crying._ He thought.

"Inuyasha?" He looked up again.

"Is kagome coming back?" For once, he didn't have the slightest clue.

**Please R&R**


	2. Asking kaede

_The next day_

"Bye mom! I'm going to school!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay. Have a good day honey." Her mom yelled. Kagome nearly took a step when someone called her.

"Hey kagome!" Kagome turned to see her three best friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Kagome smiled.

"Hey." Soon the four best friends were walking to school.

"So how's your bad ass boyfriend?" Yuka asked. Kagome blushed.

"Uh well..."

"Don't tell you're still seeing him!" Eri said.

"Not really." Kagome said.

"You broke up with him?" Yuka asked.

"Uhh..." Both yuka and eri sweatdropped.

"You didn't, did you?" Eri asked. Kagome weakly smiled.

"You see...we're just taking a break." Kagome said.

"Taking a break?! Kagome, there's no 'taking a break' in relationships." Eri said.

"Eri's right either you break up with him or you don't." Yuka said. _How can I explain to them we're not a couple?_ Kagome sweatdropped.

"I think you should go with hojo." Yuka said. Kagome turned to Ayumi.

"Don't I have a say in this?" She asked. Ayumi shrugged.

"I think you should go who ever your heart loves the most." Ayumi giggled. Kagome sweatdropped again.

"Gee thanks." She mumbled.

_Back in Feudal Japan_

Sango was cleaning her hiratsu while miroku was sitting right next to her.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"Well, until kagome opens the well, there's nothing we can do." He replied.

"And inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an hunch that he'll try to open the well once again." Sango stopped.

"I think it's best if we just wait." Miroku continued.

"I wonder what inuyasha did." She said in wonder.

"Whatever he did, propbably was bad considering kagome closed the well." Sango sighed and went back to cleaning, but it wasn't too long before a certain pervert's hand reached her bottom. A lound slap noise ring through the forest. Back at the hunt, miroku was sitting far away from sango with a big red hand mark on the side of his face and not too far was an angry sango.

"Honestly miroku! Can we have a least one conversation where you don't touch me?!" Sango asked/yelled.

"It was the curse!" He whined.

"Keep that up and you and the curse will disappear!" Not too far, shippo was enjoying the scene from the top of the trees. _Like I said before, I don't know who has a bigger ego._ With Inuyasha, he was by the well, wating for kagome. _Why did she closed the well? And why was she crying? Did I do something?_ He thought. _Kagome...please come back._

_Back in Kagome's time_

"Hey kagome!" Kagome turned to see hojo running.

"Oh. Hey hojo." She said.

"Hey, I brought you something." He said. He pulled his hand away from his back and revealed a bouquet of flowers. _Finally! A real gift._ She thought.

"Oh thanks, they're lovely." Kagome said.

"And some scented candles." Kagome's face fell. _Too bad he took the 'real' part away!_

"Uhh...thanks?" She looked at the candles.

"No prob. Hey kagome?" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was wondering, do you have plans tonight?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"No, why?" _Baka._ She thought.

"Would you like to go out with me?" _Well why not? I blew him off all the time._

"Sure."

"Really? Great! Pick you up around 8? To the movies?"

"Uh well...okay."

"Okay, bye!" Kagome waved and started to walk off. Soon she reached home.

"I'm home." She yelled.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Normal." She replied. Kagome walked up the stairs and passed her bedroom when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked in there. Nothing was out of place, but the jewels. The jewels. What was she going to do with them, they're no more use to her. _Unless I want to undo my wish._ She thought. She twirled the jar in her hands. _I could always find a way to give it back to Inuyasha._ She stopped and shook her head. _Yeah that's what I'll do. Tommorrow._ She dropped her bag and set the jar on the table and went to take her shower.

_Back in Feudal Japan_

Shippo sighed.

"I'm bored."

"Who cares?" Inuyasha grunted. Shippo glared at him.

"You're the one to talk! You scared kagome away!"

**BANG!**

"Owww!" Shippo whined, rubbing his sore head.

"What part of 'can it' don't you understand?!" Inuyasha said, a little annoyed.

"When kagome gets back, I'm gonna tell!" Shippo said.

"What's she going do?"

"Sit you to your grave!" Shippo said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo folded his arms and stomped off to find sango. Inuyasha sighed again, ears flatten. _Did I really scare her away?_ Then he got up and went to the Bone Eaters well. He jumped but the well didn't let him pass. _Maybe if I ask Kaede. She could help._ Inuyasha jumped from the well and back to the hut.

**YAY! Another chapter complete. Lets see how's Kaede help in the next chapter. Please R&R**


	3. The well is open again!

"What do you mean you can't help me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, I cannot help ye. Ye needs to find out what ye did wrong the last time kagome was here." Inuyasha frowned. _Kikyo._ He thought.

"And I cannot help with the well problem. The well opens because there was a bond between you and kagome and the jewels. If there is no bond between you two, then one of you must use the jewels to close the well. The well will open eventually, but not now." Kaede said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Think of this way inuyasha, if there's bond between you and kagome, the well will be open. If there isn't, the well is sealed not by cause of the bond, but because of the jewels." Kaeda said.

"The well and the jewel are both conneted if each other. With one of you decides to close the well, you will need the jewels." Kaede continue.

"So what you are saying is that the bond me and kagome share is the power of the jewel?" (A/n: Pay no mind of this. I'm making it up as I go.)

"Yes. But the wish could be undone if kagome forgive ye enough."

"So...what's holding the well down?"

"An arrow, but ye cannot remove the arrow yeself. You need the jewel's help." Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome has the jewels." He mumbled.

"So she does. Then it's her decison weither or not to use the jewels to undo the wish." Inuyasha sighed and left.

_With Kagome..._

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself. She was wearing a light blue jean jacket and underneath was a light green noodles-strap shirt, jeans and some tennis shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail with curls at the end, slight make-up and lip gloss, and made another string for the jewels...just in case.

"I look great...yet I don't feel great." She mumbled.

"Kagome! You're date is here!" Her mom yelled.

"Here I come!" Kagome ran out of her room, but was stopped and looked out the window. _Inuyasha_. She thought.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled again. She shut the door and ran down the stairs. There, she saw hojo in...a tux?!!! They were only going to the movies!

"Um..." Kagome started, looking down at herself, sweatdropping.

"It's okay! I should have told you we were going to a resturant after!" Hojo laughed. Kagome looked nervous.

"Uh yeah...I guess." Kagome mumbled.

"Bye kagome!"

"Bye!" For a long time, they didn't speak. Kagome looked at the moon.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at hojo, who was conserned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. Yes I am." Kagome said, but feeling guilty that she was lying.

"So...I hear you have a boyfriend." He said. Kagome frozed. _Remind me to kill both of my 'friends'!!!_

"Oh...he's not my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Oh good!" Hojo said, smiling. Kagome sighed as they walked in silence again.

_With Inuyasha..._

Shippo sighed as he looked at the sky. Then he saw a soul collector. _Uh ho._ He thought as he saw something red going after the soul collector.

"Inuyasha...didn't learn your lesson the last time?" He asked himself. Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree. _Kikyo...you can't see me anymore._ He thought.

"Weclome Inuyasha." Kikyo's cold (to me) voice said.

"Kikyo...I've changed my mind." Kikyo gave a cold glare.

"What?!" She said.

"I've changed my mind. I've decided to live." Kikyo pulled out her weapon.

"No! You will fulfill your promise to me! Forget that wench!" She shot her arrow, but inuyasha dodge. Then he slashed his claws through her (fake) body. She started to fall into pieces.

"Sorry kikyo, but there are people I need to protect." _No matter how much I hurt them._ He thought.

"How dare you betray me!" Kikyo growled.

"Mark my words, I will have my revenge!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Then he left the melting kikyo. (BURN WENCH! BURN!) _Kagome...I'm sorry._

_With Kagome..._

"Um...hojo, is it okay if I just go home? I don't feel well." Kagome said.

"Sure, but let me take you."

"Sure." Then the two walked. _I feel weird, like an demon is here, but that's...impossible._

"Give me the jewel." A voice wispered. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Kagome?" Hojo said.

"Umm...hojo, why don't you go-" Kagome turned to see a demon behind hojo, looking like his ready to kill.

"Hojo look out!" Kagome pushed him out of the way and they both end up on the ground. The demon growled.

"Give me the jewels!" He yelled.

"W-what is that?!" Hojo asked.

"Run!" Kagome said as they both ran towards her house.

"Hojo, run to your house! It's safer!"

"But-"

"Do it!" Hojo nodded and ran in a different direction. Kagome kept running in the same direction with the demon on her.

"How did you get from the exscape?!" Kagome yelled.

"I have my ways! Now give me the jewels!" The demon roared. Kagome ran towards the well and closed the door. The demon bang on it. Kagome saw her arrows on the side and grabbed them. Soon the door bust open.

"The jewels!" Kagome gasp as she dodge the attack and fell in the well. She was still in her world until she saw an arrow. _Is that what's keeping us apart?_ The roar broke her thoughts as it jumped in, hurting it's foot cause of the shock from the arrow. _A barrier._ Kagome reached out and grabbed the arrow, but was hurting her hand in the process. The demon growled and tried to get the jewels, but the shock from the arrow wouldn't allow it. Blood suddenly appeared from Kagome's hand and the jewel's being to glow. _That's it! Hurry!_ The demon roared again and slashed at her hand, but her hand went back along with the arrow. She and the demon started to sink in the ground.

"Whoa!" She cried as she was going through time. The demon grabbed her by her neck. She let out a squeal. The demon was about to grabbed the jewels when he bumped his head, releasing kagome. Kagome gasped and climed out of the well and ran towards the village.

_With inuyasha..._

Inuyasha sighed until a familiar scent hit is nose. _Kagome...and...blood?! What the hell?!_

"Inuyasha?" A voice said. He turned to see shippo.

"Kagome's back...but something's wrong." He said in a trembling voice.

"Yeah I know." And he was off. _Kagome...what's going on?_ Soon he saw kagome running...along with a demon.

"Give me the jewels!" He yelled.

"No!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and kagome stopped running.

"Inuyasha." She wispered. Inuyasha drew out his tetsusaiga.

"Stand back." Kagome nodded and took a few steps back.

"WIND SCAR!" He cried.

"AHHH!!!" The demon cried as he disappeared with the powerful attack. Kagome sighed and nearly fell on her face with inuyasha didn't catch her. Then he caught a sight of red. Her blood.

"Kagome..." He looked at the human and picked up her bridal style and return to the village.

**Took me a while but I did it. Confusing I know, but really, I just made up stuff to go along so pretend you weren't confuse alright? Alright. Please R&R**


	4. Decision time yet?

"What happen to her?"

"I don't know! All I saw was her running from the demon!"

"How did she get here if the well is closed?"

"She must have open it"

"Poor kagome." Kagome slightly moved her head and open her eyes. She saw sango, miroku, shippo, kaede, and inuyasha staring at her.

"H-hey." She wispered.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and hop towards kagome.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and smiled, but turned into a frown when her eyes laid on the half demon.

"We patched up your hand." Kagome looked at her hand to see it was patched up.

"Something tells me you tried to pulled it from it's place?" Kaede said. Kagome nodded.

"Hmm, did you use the jewels?" Kagome shook her head.

"But the jewels did light up. What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"I will tell you if you decide to stay here." Kaede said. Kagome blinked.

"Stay here? I don't know."

"Come on kagome! You have to! Who's gonna protect me from inuyasha?!" Shippo whined.

"Why you!" Inuyasha started to chase shippo.

"Hey sango, can we go to the hot springs?"

"Sure." Sango said.

_At the hot springs..._

"So...how was your first day?" Kagome asked.

"First day?" Sango questioned.

"You know...with kikyo." Sango gasped.

"Kagome...is this what it's all about?" Kagome frowned as she sank into the water.

"Yes. I thought...I thought my place was taken. I thought Inuyasha choose her over me." Tears was coming, but kagome pushed them back.

"I saw kikyo and Inuyasha together...he said he will keep his promise that he made to kikyo...to go to hell..." Kagome paused.

"I didn't hear the rest, but I knew...my place had come." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome...kikyo's dead." Kagome looked at her.

"I know." She said.

"No, I mean really, she's dead. Inuyasha killed her." Kagome was taking back by this. _Why would he kill his first lover?!_ Was the only question going through her mind.

"He told her he changed his mind. He was going to live." Again, kagome was taking back.

"W-what made him?" Kagome dared to asked.

"You." Kagome's eyes went wide. _Me?!_

"Since you left, all he did was sigh and mope around. Like the last time you left. He really missed you." Sango looked at her.

"I'm guessing he'd figured what he did wrong since the last time you were here and felt terrible." Sango continued. Kagome looked down at the water. _Could this be true?_

"I'm leaving now. You coming?" Sango asked.

"No, you go ahead." Kagome said. Sango nodded as she wrapped the towel around her and left. Kagome sighed as she looked at the sky. _Did he really? Did he really kill her?_ Then she saw something. A soul collector.

"Kikyo. I knew it was all lies!" Kagome said as she wrapped the towel around her and followed it. Soon it led her to the spot where inuyasha though he had kill kikyo.

"You wench." A voice said. Kagome turned around to see kikyo with her bow and arrows, ready to kill her.

"You did this!" She screamed.

"Did what?"

"Ruin my relationship with inuyasha! I will kill you!" She shot the arrow and hit the tree. A streak of blood ran from Kagome's face. Kagome ran while kikyo was after her.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Kagome shouted.

"Why are you back? Wasn't you happy where you belong?" Kikyo asked as she shot another arrow, making kagome fall. Kikyo smirked evilly as she got ready to aim. Tears nearly fell.

"KAGOME!!!" Kagome looked back to see

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha scooped her up and jumped just in time to dodge the arrow. Inuyasha sat her down on the tree branch.

"Kagome..." Kagome looked up to see golden emerald eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Suddenly inuyasha jumped down, growling at kikyo.

"How dare you..." Kikyo smirked as she pulled her arrow back and shot it at him. Inuyasha dodge and tried to claw her, but failed. Kagome watched as the two lovers fight. Lovers. Lovers. LOVE...ERS. Tears started to fall again. _Why am I back? To cause more pain to inuyasha? Or myself?_ She thought, but was taking out of it when a scream was heard. She looked down to see inuyasha on the ground. She gasped.

"NO! Inuyasha!" She screamed, but he didn't more.

"Inuyasha!"

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" As much as she tried, she couldn't get him to wake. She just watch inuyasha...unsure if he was dead. _No he can't be! He just can't!_ She thought. Soon kikyo pulled her arrow out and aimed it at her.

"Now for you." She said. Kagome looked at her, anger slowly raisen. _I can't belive her! She finally has inuyasha and she kills him!_ Soon she started to growl. Kikyo fired the arrow but it backfired when a barrier appeared around her. The jewels started to glow again. _What is this? Why is there a barrier around her?_ She thought. Then the bow kikyo was holding was pulling itself away from her and to kagome and the arrow that was shot too. She pulled back the arrow as her weapon glowed pink...just like the jewels. Inuyasha finally woked up to see this. _Kagome?_ He thought.

"Kikyo, go back to where you belong; Hell!" Kagome shouted as she shot the arrow. It zip throught the sky and landed on her chest. Soon the souls that kikyo needed to stay alive flew out her body again.

"Ahhh!" Kikyo screamed as her body disappeared. (A/n: She's dead this time.) Kagome sighed.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked down to see inuyasha. _He's alive...he saw me kill kikyo...does he hate me now?_ She thought worried.

"Inuyasha..." She looked down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and fell. Inuyasha grabbed her. Then he took her back to the hut.

_At the hut..._

Kagome woked up and looked around. She saw her clothes laying beside her so she change. The doors open.

"Are you okay?" A voice said. Kagome gasped and turned around to see inuyasha.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Why did you leave?" Kagome looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked again. Kagome open her mouth but closed it. Silence.

"Was it kikyo?" Kagome looked up. Golden emerald eyes soften.

"Y-yes." She said below then a wisper.

"I-I thought y-you chose kikyo over me. I was planning to give the jewels back...to finish the quest...with kikyo." Kagome's throat tighten. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"I miss you." Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"I miss you too." Kagome said.

"Kagome?" A new voice said. They turned to see kaede.

"Are ye ready now?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For the information I'm about to give ye." Kaede said. _Oh yeah I remember now._ Kagome nodded.

"Very well. The Bone Eater's Well and the jewels are conneted." Kagome gasped.

"Conneted?"

"Yes. The bond between ye and inuyasha is the power of the jewels and that is why the well is open. But since you used the jewels, meaning there's no bond between you two, the well is closed. You must have undo the wish considering the well is open." Kaede said.

"Actually, I just pulled the arrow out."

"So that's where the blood came from."

"But I thought you need the jewels." Inuyasha said.

"Ye do. Kagome, didn't you say the jewels light up?" Kagome nodded.

"The jewels gave ye a little push without activating." Kaede said. Kagome looked at the jewels.

"Well what about at the hot springs?" Kagome asked. They looked at her.

"I was fighting with kikyo and the jewels acted up." She said.

"Meaning...?"

"When kikyo shooted the arrow at me, a barrier appeared." Kagome said.

"Ahh, that. I was hoping to hear that." Inuyasha and kagome looked confused.

"What did you feel?" Kaede asked.

"Anger." Kagome said.

"Why?" Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Cause...she hurted inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"The bond." Kaede said.

"The bond?"

"Yes, the bond. Since the well is open, it gives off little power to whoever was holding it and cause you care about your partner."

"Well, it killed kikyo perfectly." Kagome mumbled.

"Probably because inuyasha already attempt to kill her first." Kaede shrugged. _Wait, so it is true???_ Kagome looked down.

"Now you need to decide if you want to stay here or not."

**Sorry guys, have to end it here. Please R&R**


	5. My goodbyes

Kagome looked down. She really wanted to, but she knew that even if kikyo was gone, inuyasha would still love her then she love him. _It always been about her._ Tears formed.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked at them and sighed.

"I...need to time to think." With that, she ran to the well. Where her adventures began. _Why does it have to be like this? Why?_ She thought as she looked at the cherry blossom tree where inuyasha was pinned to. _Our first meeting._ She thought. She could have sworn tears were falling right now. _I never thought it had to end like this._ She looked at the ground. _But I don't want it to end like this. Even if it means...dealing with the fact...that inuyasha...loves kikyo._ She thought. The more she thought about it, the more it seems as if she's running away from here to her home. _My friends. I can't forget them._ She remember everyone and how they met. First, was inuyasha. They had a rough start, but it was okay. Then it was shippo. She's gonna miss the little guy and his cuteness. Then miroku. She laughed. That guy may be a pervert, but deep down he's really is a good guy. Then sango. She like to think of sango as a sister she never had and will miss her out of everyone. _Better go back._ She thought and went back to the village.

"Kagome! Did you make your choice?!" Shippo asked once she was inside.

"Yes I have and I've decided..." A long paused.

"I'm...leaving." Sango broke into sobbs and so did shippo.

"Y-you're leaving? No! Please don't leave me!" Shippo said, hugging her. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Oh shippo. I'll miss you." She kissed the little demon fox. Tears swelled in his grassy green eyes as she moved on sango.

"Sango, you're most dearest person I've ever met. I think of you as my sister and always will. Goodbye." She hugged her.

"I will miss you." She sobbed.

"I will miss you too." Kagome looked miroku.

"Miroku, you're the most funniest guy I've ever met. I think of you as my older brother. Please, be good to sango." Miroku nodded. Then her eyes roamed to kaede.

"Kaede, thank you. For eveything."

"Are ye sure ye want to do this?" She asked sadly. She was really hoping she would stay. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure." Then she frowned when she came to inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-"

"Save it." Kagome gasped as he glared at her.

"If you want to leave, then leave."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said, glaring at him. Inuyasha ignored him though, but kept glaring at kagome.

"Go back to your time then. Bye."

"Inuyasha! How can you be so-"

"No shippo." Shippo looked at kagome, who was on a full edge of crying.

"He's right. I should go back to my own time." She said, taking off the jewels.

"Here." She gave the jewels to inuyasha, who snatched it away. She tried every hard not to cry and he could see that very well. Kagome got up and walked out of the hunt.

"Inuyasha! You're gonna go after her, right? To bring her back?" Shippo asked, crying. Inuyasha didn't speak. He couldn't. _Kagome...why?_ With kagome, she walked all the way to the well.

"This is goodbye I guess." _I can't believe I'm to where I started! Inuyasha...why?_ She couldn't handle it no more. She cried. _Do you even know? How much you've hurted me? And that I love you?_ she thought. _Please, if you can hear, please tell me why?_

"Kagome." Kagome looked to see inuyasha. She was happy but at the same time a little sad.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Inuyasha frowned.

"I wanted to tell you...that...I'm sorry for being angry." He said. She frowned.

"It was your choice. And I guess...that choice you made...effected me." Where was he getting at?

"But kagome, there's something you really need to know before you go." He continued. Kagome looked at him a little.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I..." He couldn't speak. Kagome sighed. She was tired to waiting and nothing happened.

"Goodbye inuyasha." She said.

"Wait!"

"NO!" She cried as she looked at him. Inuyasha was surprise by the loud outburst.

"I'm not waiting any longer! I'm tired! I'm done! Inuyasha, I know. You love kikyo, but I guess you were to blind to realize that I love you! No matter how many times I tried, I will ALWAYS be dead-last compare to the 'beautiful' kikyo, am I right?! It was either I'm just a jewel shard decetor or we should get kikyo to do this! I'm tired of the lies and this bullshit! From now on, inuyasha, you can find the shards by yourself, cause I'm tired of waiting for you. So long and goodbye inuyasha." With that, kagome jumped in the well.

"Kagome wait!" It was too late. Kagome was gone and an arrow appeared again. _No. No, no, no! Kagome please come back! I love you too._ He thought. Kagome...was gone forever.

**No, it's not over yet, just you wait. LOL. Please R&R**


	6. Back together again

Kagome climed out of the well and was about to head home when the well started to light up. _Huh? That's weird._ She looked down to see kikyo.

"Kikyo."

"Kagome. Please return to Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Why? So you can kill me?" Kagome asked, glaring.

"No. Kagome, Inuyasha loves you too. I can see it in his eyes. If you walk away now, you'll lose everything that's once important to you." She said.

"How did you live anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not alive. I only in my grave, but one of my souls took control of this body that I am in now." She said.

"Kagome, as much as I hated to admit this, inuyasha loves you and only you. When he said those words to me, I saw great regret in his eyes, like he didn't want to go to hell with me." Kagome was listening to every word kikyo was saying, not knowing what to believe.

"If he loves me so much, he would have told me and not hurt me anymore." Kikyo was confused. Kagome took a deep breath and said the words she always wanted to say to him and her.

"He wouldn't have runaway to you. To me, it's like he had choosen you over me." She said.

"Even so, I don't think he would have choosen me. Every time we see each other, I see pain in his eyes." Kikyo said. Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome please, go back to him, not just for him, but for you. You need him as much as he needs you." Kagome gulped looking between the door and the well. _Home? Or Japan?_ Kagome looked down the well.

"Kikyo, can you release the arrow?" Kikyo smiled.

"Of course." With that, the arrow started to disappeared, along with kikyo. Kagome smiled as she jumped in. _Hang on inuyasha._ She thought. Once she made it, she started to run towards the village.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She yelled, but inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaede! Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" She kept yelling. All of the villagers looked at her like she was crazy.

"Inuyasha! Where are you guys?!" She sighed. _They probably left the village for shikon jewels._ She thought as he turned back to the well.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see inuyasha, miroku, sango, and shippo standing there.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo said, leaping into her arms.

"Yeah, but how?" Sango asked as she hugged her best friend/sister.

"Let's just say, I've changed my mind."

"But the arrow..."

"It's gone now." Miroku smiled.

"It's good to have you back kagome." He said, as he got closer to her.

"Back off miroku." Sango warned. He nervously chuckled.

"Sango dear, I was only going to give her a hug."

"Yeah right, save it for someone who cares." While those two fight, kagome walked towards inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kikyo came to visit me."

"What? Did she hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she's dead, but one of hers soul took control of her body before melted back into the ground. She told me stuff that was really important to me." She said. Inuyasha felt nervouse now.

"W-What did she say?"

"Hold on, I want to know something first." Kagome open her eyes.

"Is it true? Do you really love me?" Inuyasha blushed slightly, but sighed anyways.

"Yeah it's true." Kagome smiled happily and kissed him. Inuyasha was shocked the sudden movement, but kissed her back.

"Then don't worry about what she said to me. I love you too." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. She giggled as inuyasha deepened the kiss.

"Hey! Break it up you two! We have kids for god sakes!" Inuyasha and kagome blushed as they looked a miroku and sango. Sango evilly smirked as miroku laughed.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

"And that's my cue to run." And he did just that with inuyasha hot on his trail. Kagome laughed along with sango.

"There's our boys." She said as she stopped beside kagome, watching the show.

"You said it." Kagome agreed. The two laughed as the scene went up into the pink and orange sky and started to fade away.

**And that's end of this story! Sorry for it shortness. Yeah, miroku and sango were already together. If any questions you have to ask me, pm me.**

**Kikyo: I have one! Why did I have to died?! And be nice to the bitch kagome?!**

**Me: Kikyo, have a seat.**

**Kikyo: (sits)**

**Me: (wraps kikyo in duck tape and runs out of the room)**

**Shippo: Where is she going?**

**Kikyo: (muffles)**

**Shippo: Oh. Oh well. Bye kikyo!**

**Me: (Comes back in with a lighter and a evil smirk) Time to die kikyo!**

**Kikyo: (panics)**

**Me: Please R&R ( lights up duck tape and watches kikyo scream for mercy) Haha, I love being evil. Bye! (waves)**


End file.
